Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a system for managing the resources defined as code, content and graphics, of multiple interrelated and multilingual web sites. Further, this invention directs itself to a method for automatically updating the resources of web sites identified as subscribers responsive to changes in a resource on one or more source or provider sites. More in particular, this invention is directed to a system which provides the infrastructure for managing the deployment of multilingual resources across a network of globalized web sites. Still further, this invention provides a method for coordinating resources and managing globalization activity updates across multiple, multilingual web sites. Still more in particular, this invention provides the means to detect changes throughout a client's network of globalized web sites, automatically triggers localization of a global resource according to predetermined schedules, processes and customer-defined business rules, and then updates the subscriber sites with the updated resources, directly, translated, or in a localized form.